Goals and Objectives 1. To recruit innovative entry-level and junior scientists into The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center SPORE in Genitourinary Cancer to enhance its overall translational research capability. 2. To attract individuals with previous experience in the research and treatment of cancer at other disease sites who wish to develop expertise in bladder cancer. 3. To aid and promote the careers of the selected individuals by facilitating the development of the skills necessary to be productive investigators in bladder cancer translational research. 4. To train clinical oncologists and basic scientists who can rapidly translate basic observations in cellular and molecular biology into clinically applicable research programs and protocols. We are particularly interested in candidates who are: [unreadable] Innovative and productive investigators trained in the principles of scientific methods, analysis of results, and biomedical communication; [unreadable] Effective teachers who can articulate the principles of cancer biology and develop translational research programs based on a biological perspective of the disease;and [unreadable] Clinical surgical and medical oncologists and basic scientists who can rapidly translate basic observations in cellular and molecular biology into clinically applicable research programs and protocols.